Fight for China
Po: Alright, everybody! Here's our chance! I just saw this real shady spot. And I know it's Boss Wolf. They look shook Tigress: That Wolf!? Ace: He's the Former Leader from Shen's army. We've got to tell the Captain. Crane: Okay! Po: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Everybody use their heads a minute. Now, why are we here? The make the Captain to see our talents and bring honor to Master Shifu. They nodded means Yes Po: So, let's go find out where That Wolf is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just taking the wolf down should earn us our stars. The Captain will have notice that we are Kung fu Fighter! Tigress: Okay, let's go. Ace: We'll help out! Po: Now let's fight! The Wolf is in a cave outside the village! They went to the Cave and no sigh of Boss Wolf Ace: Dead end. Daffy: There's nobody here? Po: That's crazy! Look around! Daffy: Whatever. He left: Wile: Daffy, wait! He and Taz left the Cave Ace: Guys! Then the Cave is Shaking and a Force Field has blocked with Daffy, Wile and Taz Daffy: Guys! Wile: Look out! It was Boss Wolf and he left the Cave, Then Heartless Appeared and they are fighting them, and they defeated them Ace: That's all of them. Then the Force Field is gone Wile: You're okay? Ace: Yep. Thanks to Po and his friends. Crane: Come on! Time to report to the Captain! And even though, Boss Wolf isn't here. Po: Please! The Wolf is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the Cave, and we took out almost every one of them! They left and saw the Camp destroyed and even the Captain injured Po: Captain! Ace: Don't over do it, Captain! Captain: It was just a scratch. Ouch! Tigress: Captain. The enemy! Where did they go? Captain: They went towards the summit. Crane: We'll stop them! Wile: I think it's all our fault. Monkey: Yeah. Po: You mean my fault. Daffy: No way! It's not yours! Ace: Boss Wolf and the Heartless did this! Not us! Captain. If you track down all the villagers, we'll handle this. They went toward the Summit and they found Boss Wolf with Heartless Boss Wolf: Attack! The Heartless are fighting them, and our Heroes defeated them Then Boss Wolf and the Heartless are gonna charge them, then the Soldier are here Solider: Stand back! Solider: We'll handle them! They use a Cannon and Tigress push him Tigress: Sorry! They are aiming at the Mountain and they Launch it Mantis: Po! You're going to wrong way! Then it make a Avalanche Po: Yes! Ace: captain? They saw the Captain coming Peng: Look out! It cause and Avalanche, and they survived Captain: Guys. Great job. Po: It was Nothing. Captain: I should never had doubts you. From now on, you have my trust. Mantis: Alright! We did it you guys! We fight them really hard to those guys, with our Kung Fu fighting skills! And now we Defeated Boss Wolf. Come on, you guys. Let's get back to the valley of peace. Po: Mantis! Mantis: What? (Gasp) Captain: Kung Fu Fighter? No! Ace: Guys! Captain! Captain: You all know, didn't you? You know that Po and his Friends are Kung fu Fighter from the Valley of Peace. All: (Gasp) Captain: I can't believe you all lie to me. The punished for high treason and dishonouring the army... is death. You have been dismissed. And get out of my sight. Ace: But captain.. Captain: My Debt is repaid... the Emperor is waiting. Let's move out! They left Mantis: Sorry, you guys. I blew it. Hours later They take off the Armor Peng: Thank you for everything. Sorry we got you in trouble. Ace: It's no big deal. So Po, what will you and your friends do? Po: Going home. Back to my village. Panda Village. Mantis: Your father would be so proud of you for this. Po: Yeah. Ace: Relax, we'll take the share of the blame. Tigress: Thanks, you guys are great to us. Crane: All of you are kind. They left the Summit